


Caged Ben Linus (Fanart)

by itsdoctorlinus



Category: Lost
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 09:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15726429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsdoctorlinus/pseuds/itsdoctorlinus
Summary: From promotional photos for Lost; Michael Emerson as Ben Linus posing in a cage





	Caged Ben Linus (Fanart)

[](http://s19.photobucket.com/user/initialaitch/media/Scan_20180207LG_zpsnedtzpdl.jpg.html)


End file.
